campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Destitute and Packing
(Compliments of Seth Storm/Freeman23. This is the Second Chapter, so if interested in the first Please look on the Chapter index for Details on the First Chapter) The Morning was like anyother, I was alone, in a steamy enviorment, below the pipe I lay on in this deep shaft was pool of boiling water which was used by the treatment facility to elminate the remaining Bacteria from the river water. It was hot, but thats the way I like it, hot and humid. Getting up off the pipe is no easy task for a human but for myself, (since I tie my tale around the pipe to ensure I don't fall off and into the boiling water at night) it was easy. Untieing my tale from the pipe, I allowed myself to crawl up along the pipe toward a ledge that I kept my computer I had built from scraps together. Activating the computer required me to hot wire the power box to the right of my computer. Had been a human doing it, I think I might have had him for lunch because there is no insulation used in that power box. Once the computer was up and running I was able to finish the program code. Unplugging the computer from the wall I was able to package the system up after wiping the condenstation from it. I had decided earlier that morning, that if I was going to leave New York to escape the police I needed to scrap my computer. I had remebered a few miles uptown there was a kid who had just recently lost both his legs in an accident, and he was needing something to do, because he couldn't go out and play like he used to. I had seen the kid plenty of times, but never him seen me. I thought that maybe he would be able to use it better than I, so as I packaged up the system and wrote who it was to, I gathered up whatever few belongings I had, and proceeded to the kids house. It was still dark when I got there, the poor kid had already gone through enough problems let alone the death of his only working mother, now forced to live in an orphange where the kids bully him and the teachers just pity him, never getting a chance to go run out and play like he used to, I will tell you something, I feel for this kid because I am alone, I never have anyone to talk to, the only response I ever get is, "Help! A Giant lizard is after me!" or something similar to that. Putting the package between my jaws I quickly scaled the wall up to his bedroom window. The kid never locks his window his room is on the 7th floor and the only way to the window outside is straight up, well It was easy for me but immpossible for most humans. Opening his window I stuck the package right behind his bed so that he could find when he got up. Closing the window I let myself just fall to the ground and upon landing on my back I allowed myself to bounce flip and plunge back into the sewer. My next stop was to find something edible before I left. As I neared Harlem I found several strays that were making quite a nuscinence of themselves. Stretchign my mouth open I was able to swallow all four them whole and before they had even finished settling in my stomach i already knew they were halfway digested. Plunging myself back into the sewer I took off in a sprint, then I picked up speed till I leveled out my fastest long term speed (120mph) I already knew which way I was going and as the sun was rising above the bay, I dashed out of sewer exit to the river and turned so I could run out to see before running along the coast towards Flordia. By nightfall I had reached the southern edge of Georgia. Finding an unhabitated island, I decided to spend the night there. Stringing My tail to one tree and wrapping my arms around another I was able to at last create for myself a Hammock. In the morning hopefully, I could find some food, and then continue to Lousiana by sea. before having to begin my slower paced journey across Texas, Arizona, and Nevada, to reach California. But in the meantime I would just sleep, sleep, sleep.... (I know the story is missing some great dialog and some excellent narrative areas where he could be seen by other ships, but because Seth is telling the story and he is alone, he has decided to give us the simiplified version as he claims most other parts of the story such as running at 120mph hour for 8 hours on water is probally pretty dull after a while. Anyone wishing to join making his story is welcome and I will begin to set the format as a Collaboration from thus point forward. Till then we won't see much excitement until he get on land travel and has to slow down.) Category:Freeman23 Category:Fanfiction chapter